Bonnie and Damons love?
by Cheerteegz
Summary: Heeey, im Cheerteegz and welcome to my first story. I am still in school so dont judge me if my spelling is incorecct.   Good Luck with your writing and HAPPY READING :


**Heey its Cheerteegz, this is my first story so dont judge me if my spelling is incorrect as i am still in school. Good Luck with your story adventures and HAPPY READING :)**

**Cheerteegz xx**

"Damon, I have school.." I said the words and I almost believed them myself but the feel of Damon nestling between my legs was enough to erase all reasonable thoughts from my mind.

I could practically feel the lazy smirk radiating off Damon as the bright sunny light from the window shone against his hair. "Just because you have it doesn't mean you really need to go."

"So now you're trying to corrupt me? Damon, I can't spend all of eternity in you're bed." I just forgot to add the part where I really wanted to but Aunt Jenna would kill me.

Ugg. Aunt Jenna. I still hadn't broken the news to her. For all she knew I was at the Boarding House seven days a week because of Stefan. I didn't even know where Stefan was! Pretty soon the lies were going to catch up to me and then Jenna would go at Damon with a stake.

"Come on…" I kissed Damon's forehead and tried to gently wiggle out from underneath him. He was still half asleep, his hair in a wild disarray. I knew there was no reasoning with him right now. Damon at his worst was when he just woke up, even though he made a cute puppy look ferocious. If I told him that he would do something along the lines of throwing me out the window and then putting me in his bed again and doing something your mother wouldn't approve of. That was the best kind of torture.

Damon only sighed contently and proceeded to push his head further into the crook of my neck. His main goal in life was to make me see nothing, smell nothing and feel nothing but Damon Salvatore. And my God has it working.

I was almost temped to say 'the hell with it' and bag the first day of school, but then I thought of my mother. What would she say? Well first of all she would probably tell me that I was the luckiest girl in the whole damn world but then she would also ruin the mood by telling me that she would never do something like that. She would make me feel awesome one minute and then like a complete ass the next. I missed that; I missed her.

Knowing that actually going to school was now inevitable because of my imaginary talk with my mom, I lightly patted Damon's butt and slid out from underneath him. I watched, amused, as he rolled over and had the worst attempt at a wicked/not amused look. I was infectious to him, meaning that he now was basically a softy.

"I hate school, that's why I dropped out of collage…a long time ago. You can always reconsider." Damon rubbed his eyes and squinted into the sun. "What is with all this light?"

I chuckled slightly and gracefully lifted off my shirt and put on the blouse I had brought from home last night. Actually I kind of stole it, Jenna and Jeremy were sleeping and I wanted to keep it that way. "Someone's in a mood. I have to go to school to get in a good collage and then get a good job. It's how things work now-a-day's. I can't just drop everything and pretend that it doesn't matter."

Damon rolled his eyes and pushed his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up on end as I pushed my legs through my jeans. "Sure you can. That's the beauty of choice." I could feel his eyes on my as I put on my jacket and applied some of my make-up. "Can't you at least take a shower. It would make me very happy…"

I snorted and eyed him from the reflection in the mirror. "I would but we took a bath last night. Surly you remember it." I smiled sweetly as Damon squinted his eyes.

"Are you sure that you aren't actually trying to corrupt me?" There was a wicked glint in the smoldering eyes that I would defiantly take credit for. Not just everyone could make him look like a flustered hot mess.

I laughed, a small tinkling sound to even my own ears, and jumped back on the bed big enough for twenty, semi-tackling him in the process.

This time he smiled, a true genuine smile that I had seen more and more of these days. Not the smirk or the quick uptake of lips but an actual broad smile that I loved to see.

He chuckled as I kissed the hard edge of his collarbone and in the hollow of his neck, only before making a trial down his chest and to his stomach.

"Shouldn't you be going now? I can drive if you want." I couldn't force back my smile as his voice wavered and sounded slightly breathless. Nobody could do that to him either.

My hands faltered at the strings of his flannel pants and I pouted. "But I thought you didn't want me to leave."

Damon gently pushed the hair on my left away from my neck and kissed me there, making me jump and then smile. He whispered in my ear then, "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

"Well in that case…" I pushed myself off him and jumped back off the bed. "Put a shirt on. I have Calculus to be confused over and Literacy to be bored about."

I swung open his door and made my way down the stairs, grabbing an apple -Damon made sure to keep human food- and dashed outside.

The day was beautiful, it suited my mood perfectly. And then, giving a bright smile at nothing in particular, I plopped myself down on the driving side of Damon's car. Now I see why people always threw themselves at him: A chance to drive this amazing car. I bit my lip as I stroked the leather interior. One of these days I was going to steal this car. Wonder what Damon would think about that…

I quickly looked up as the front door opened and closed a couple minutes later. There he was in all his Damon-like glory. Wearing a white shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans, knowing that under the dark sunglasses there were two shining blue eyes… until he saw where I was placed in his car.

He stopped and looked at me with an almost amused expression. "Okay, it's one thing to completely cock-block me but I have to draw the line when you actually think you have the right to drive my car."

I didn't say anything, just held out my hand towards him and tried to give him the saddest expression I could possibly muster. I watched as he shook his head and tossed the jingling keys into my outstretched hand.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I even coming if I can't drive?"

I put the keys in the ignition and heard the car coming to a roaring start and then I turned towards him. "One, because you are way too obsessed with the car. Two, because I really love this car. And three," I lightly touched his slightly scratchy cheek and smiled. "Because you love me."

His lips twitched and their was something I couldn't place in his voice. "Just drive."

I smiled and faced the sun, gripping the steering wheel and putting the hood of the car down. "You are way too easy, Damon Salvatore.

"Oh God, Please tell me that was Stefan driving Damon's car."

I watched as Caroline and Bonnie made their way over. Caroline's hair was glowing and glistening in the sun and her high heels clicked along the pavement. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw that almost all the boys were watching her. Bonnie just looked nervous, as if she was going to bolt at any sign of Stefan or Damon or any other vampire around.

"Umm… Well, not exactly." I clutched my jacket tighter to my chest, feeling an odd breeze despite the post-summer glow. "Stefan…had to go some where for a while. I don't really know when he'll be back…"

Caroline bristled up like an angry cat. "Don't lie to me, Elena Gilbert. It hurts me to think that you actually think I am stupid enough to believe you're pathetic ass lying."

This time I felt a little hurt at her accusation. "I'm not lying, Caroline. Stefan's not here right now and I don't know when he'll be back." There must have been a little too much venom in my voice because she took a stumbling step back.

This time Bonnie was the one to step forward and say something. "So that's why you were driving his car and making kissy faces at him? Damon never lets anybody even touch his car." She briefly looked at Caroline.

We were stuck in our own little bubble of lies and feedback and I had had enough. I simply snapped under the pressure. "Yes! Fine, then. I slept with Damon Salvatore! Happy? Why don't I just say it loud enough for everybody to hear! I fucked Damon Salvatore and I liked it!"

Every person within walking distance or hearing distance turned to me with open mouths. I looked around, suddenly very self cautious and smoothed my hair back.

"See? I wasn't lying. I have to get to class."

I knew one thing for certain. I was going to be the talk of the whole entire school and the gossip of the whole entire town. I was going to be known as the girl who everybody thought was just another one-night stand slut to Damon. Yes, I knew that Damon was infamous to this town. It was so small that he and Stefan were probably the only good thing about it for a while. Damon was the hot, sexy, promiscuous one and Stefan was his hot younger brother.

Screw. My. Life…


End file.
